


I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small town of Hobshire, Bilbo Baggins raises his cousin Frodo and tries to ignore anything having to do with Thorin Oakenshield-Durin, including his own feelings. However, when he's invited to a welcome home party for Thorin, Bilbo can't say no. From there, Bilbo's life will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is solely based off [this picture](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com/post/41451856009/bag-in-a-shield-mercurialkitty-its-like-a) (but think of Richard with a beard, because nngh). I had the urge to write a fic for this fandom and this began brewing in my head for awhile. I've finally decided to take the plunge. 
> 
> I'll be adding other pairings and characters as I go. Also, I'm 100% American, so I can only wikipedia English cultural things. Like the school systems. Please, please, please tell me if I get any of that wrong. 
> 
> Un'beta'd so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.

When Bilbo Baggins was younger, he had a massive crush on Thorin Oakenshield-Durin, but then again he wasn’t the only one. Almost everyone in and around Bree County loved Thorin. His family was one of the oldest and richest in the country and the whole town was positive that Thorin was going to do great things. 

However, much to Bilbo’s consternation, the crush did not dissipate the older they got. In fact, it got worse. They had gone to school together for all their lives in the small town of Hobshire, but never had much interaction until secondary school and even then it was limited to a history class they had together. Bilbo had been on the debate team, while Thorin was captain of the football team. They had never interacted beyond working on class projects together. Bilbo lost track of Thorin until years after University and by then, Bilbo had acquired a boyfriend, Merimas Fleam.

It seemed Thorin had made it big in business, taking over the family company, Erebor Industries, and raising its profits higher than ever before. The whole town watched as Thorin dated everyone from actors to models, regardless of their sex. Gossip and rumors ran rampant as many of the people that went to school with Thorin said they had dated him or wanted to date him. Bilbo said nothing when asked by others, ignoring the way his heart speed up at the mere mention of Thorin’s name.

"Don't give up dear," his cousin Primula told him every time Thorin appeared in the papers. "Perhaps he'll notice you tomorrow."

"Doubtful," Bilbo had scoffed and took a sip of his tea.

Thorin hadn't noticed him throughout school, why should he start now?

****

When Bilbo turned thirty-four, he promptly forgot about anyone other than his young cousin, Frodo. His parents, Primula and Drogo, had drowned in a horrible boating accident and they had left Frodo with Bilbo. Frodo was only five at the time, so he wasn't quite sure what was happening. Bilbo hated to be the one to tell him that his parents weren’t coming back.

Frodo sobbed into Bilbo’s shoulder. “What about me?”

“Why, my dear Frodo,” Bilbo said softly. “You shall come with me.”

Bilbo fought his vicious cousins, the Sackville-Baggins, not only for custody of Frodo, but also sole ownership of Bag End, the Baggins family home. Once that was secured, Bilbo and Frodo settled down.

****

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked one morning over breakfast soon after they moved into Bag End.

"Yes?" Bilbo replied absently as he moved about the kitchen, cleaning it.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

The plates Bilbo was washing clattered into the sink and he spun around. "My b-b-b-boyfriend?" he stuttered out in a high pitch.

Frodo nodded as he ate his cereal. "Mummy said you and..." Frodo scrunched up his face in thought. "Merimas? Yes, that’s it. You and Merimas were gonna get married."

"Oh," Bilbo breathed out. "I didn't know that you knew."

Frodo rolled his eyes.

"Uncle," he said crisply. "Mummy never lied to me. When I asked why you didn't have a wife, she told me you wanted a husband."

"I never lied to you!" Bilbo said hotly. "I was, just waiting until you were older to tell you."

"What about Merimas?"

"Well, Frodo, he left."

"Left?" Frodo asked in confusion. “Like mummy and daddy left?”

"Oh, no, no. He didn't want any children and didn't take kindly to me taking you in."

"Good riddance to him then," Frodo scowled into his empty bowl.

Bilbo laughed and ruffled Frodo's hair. "Exactly. I shan’t marry anyone who doesn’t love you as much as I do.”

Frodo beamed up at Bilbo. “That’s a good idea!” 

Bilbo smiled gently at Frodo and then picked him up. After a short walk to the front door, he handed Frodo his things and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Off to school with you now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years later_

Bilbo was awoken by a shout of joy and a small body jumping on him and his bed.

"Uncle Bilbo! It's our birthday!" Frodo crowed.

"Yes I know," Bilbo grumbled and came out from under his burrow of covers.

"I'm eight and you’re thirty-seven!"

"I know, my darling, but I need coffee before I can truly share your joy."

"Okay! And pancakes?"

Bilbo nodded.

"Yippee!" Frodo cheered and jumped off the bed to run into the kitchen.

Bilbo flopped back onto his bed with a groan. "Children."

He finally pushed himself out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. Frodo was wiggling in his chair at the table.

"What shall we do today, Frodo, my dear?"

"See mummy and daddy, go to the toy store, pick up Sam, Merry, and Pippin, then eat pizza and watch movies here," Frodo ticked off all the things he wanted to do with his fingers.

"Lovely," Bilbo said softly and sarcastically. Looking after four hyper boys was not on his to do list, especially not on his birthday, but he loved Frodo more than anything and was willing to let his little one have fun. Besides he stopped celebrating his birthday the year his parents died.

****

Frodo was subdued after visiting his parents graves, but he perked up as they entered _Bofur and Bifur's Toy Emporium_. The cousins made excellent hand crafted toys, which Frodo just loved.

"Go on my boy, find a few things," Bilbo said as they entered the store.

"How many's a few?"

"Four. No more."

"Yay!" Frodo ran off, nearly running into Bifur. "Sorry Mister Bifur!"

Bifur mumbled something back before heading towards the employees only area. Bilbo sighed at Frodo's antics and found a seat to wait for him. He was immensely grateful that Bofur and Bifur had a seating area for the adults, while the children could run down the aisles. Bilbo flipped through some magazines, tuning out everything.

"Hello there Mister Boggins!" a cheerful voice said from behind him.

Bilbo winced, put the magazine down and turned with a slight smile on his face. "Hello Kili and Fili. Always a pleasure."

Fili and Kili Durin-Jernigan were Thorin's nephews, aged twenty-two and twenty respectively. They were always known for causing trouble around Hobshire and Bree. Bilbo despaired the day when Merry and Pippin finally met them instead of just hearing about their antics.

"Waiting for Frodo?" Fili asked with a wide smile.

"Yes, he's turning eight today."

"Oh, a fine age," Bofur said from behind Fili and Kili. "Perhaps I shall offer a birthday deal?"

"Oh no, Bofur, you shouldn't do that!" Bilbo said urgently as he stood. While Bofur and Bifur's toy shop was the best, they always lost money to the chain toy store a few blocks down the road.

"Least I can do for my best customer!" Bofur insisted with a grin. 

Before Bilbo could respond, Frodo came barrelling up to him with the four toys he wanted. 

"I found them uncle," the young boy said breathlessly.

"Aye, and good choices they are too," Bofur said, taking the toys from Frodo. "Now seeing as it's your birthday, you can buy three get one free or..."

"Or?" Frodo asked excitedly, his eyes wide in anticipation.

"Buy four get one free."

"So five?"

Bofur nodded, still grinning. Bilbo knew that Bofur loved making children happy with his toys.

Frodo turned to Bilbo with big eyes. "Uncle?"

Bilbo was unable to resist and said, "Fine."

Frodo spun in a circle and darted back into the aisles. Fili and Kili laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Bofur really," Bilbo began.

Bofur waved him off. "Bif and I get by."

"It's still not right," Bilbo groused as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the four toys.

Behind him, he heard Fili and Kili whispering and shuffling around. Bofur snorted at something they did, but Bilbo did not turn around.

"Mister Baggins," Fili began. "You went to school with our uncle didn't you?"

"Yes."

"He's back in town you know," Kili said. "We're having a party for him."

"Oh?" Bilbo asked curiously, then silently cursed himself. He finished paying and then turned to face the young men. 

"Yeah," Fili said. "He's been gone overseas for a few months. It's a welcome home party!"

"Plus, he said he wanted to tell us something." Kili looked around before whispering none to softly, "I think he's getting married."

"Oh shut up," Bofur grumbled. "Thorin hasn't dated anyone since–"

"Uncle!" Frodo called out.

All four men looked at Frodo carrying a large stuffed dragon. "Mister Bifur gave me it!"

"That's a fine toy," Bofur smiled. "We made it last night."

"Is it the only one?" Bilbo asked worriedly, biting his lip. 

"Yes, but we have the pattern."

"All right then,” Bilbo sighed. “It's yours."

"Yay!"

Bofur bagged the other toys and handed them to Bilbo. "You should come to the party," he said.

"For Thorin?" Bilbo squeaked out.

"Excellent idea!" cheered Kili. "It's in two days."

"I couldn't! I have Frodo and no babysitter," Bilbo said, sure that would get him out of it.

"Bring him!" said Fili. "We don't have anymore little kids in the family, but we love them. Kili and I can watch him."

"That might not be a wise choice," Bofur mumbled.

Bilbo fought back a laugh and took Frodo's hand. 

"Oh, uncle, could we go? I’d be ever so behaved!" Frodo stated.

"Would you?" Bilbo asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yes!" Frodo nodded. He shook his head so hard, he jiggled the dragon he held on to.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes at his cousin. He had the sneaking suspicion this would lead Fili and Kili to meet Merry and Pippin. Frodo and his friends worshipped Fili and Kili’s pranks. Frodo widened his eyes and stuck his bottom lip out a bit.

"Oh, don't give me that," Bilbo sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"We can go?"

"We can go."

Three cheers sounded in the store. Bofur laughed loudly as Bilbo made a face.

"We have to leave now, but please, call on me later to know where the party will be and when," Bilbo said, ushering Frodo out of the store.

"We will!" Fili and Kili said at the same time.

****

Later, once Frodo’s friends had joined them at bag end, Bilbo heard, "And I met Fili and Kili and I'm going to a party they're having."

"Oh my god," Merry squealed in delight. “You can introduce them to us now!”

“Of course,” Frodo replied, sounding slightly offended. “As if I’d not introduce my best friends!”

Bilbo banged his head lightly against a doorframe. The town of Hobshire wouldn’t survive those four pranksters meeting up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Bilbo tiptoed around his kitchen. He tried to make as little noise as possible, hoping to keep the four children asleep as long as possible. That, of course, is when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it," Bilbo swore. He quickly ran to the door before it rang again. "What do you wa–? Oh." Bilbo blinked at the man in front of him, Thorin Oakenshield-Durin.

"Hello Bilbo," Thorin smiled slightly.

"Yes. I mean, h-hello. Come in, just be quiet. The kids are asleep and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh," Thorin said quietly as he stepped inside. "I didn't know you and Merimas had any children."

"We don’t," Bilbo scowled at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. "My cousins died and left me Frodo. The other three are his friends. It was his birthday yesterday."

"Ah, I see," Thorin smiled wider. He still looked a little tense around the eyes, however.

Bilbo looked at him in confusion, but shook his head. "What can I help you with?" He walked towards the kitchen, beckoning Thorin to follow him. “Tea?” he asked once they were sitting at the table.

"No, thank you. Fili and Kili said you were attending my party."

"I am."

"I'm here to tell you about it."

"Oh, I thought they would."

Thorin laughed. "No, my nephews would forget such details."

Bilbo chuckled. Before either man could say more, a sleepy voice called out, "Uncle?"

Bilbo looked into the kitchen doorway and saw Frodo, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Bilbo smiled fondly at his cousin, who came closer to lean against Bilbo. Bilbo ruffled his hair and asked, "Pancakes?"

"Yes please," came the muffled reply

"Go tell Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"Okay," Frodo yawned and went back to his room.

"I take it he won't tell them?" Thorin asked, lips quirking into a smile.

"No, he'll fall asleep and I'll wake them up when the pancakes are done."

Thorin laughed again. "Well, I shall leave you to it." He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Bilbo. "Here is all the information."

"Thank you," Bilbo said, clutching the paper tightly as he showed Thorin back out. "I hope bringing Frodo won't be a problem."

"Of course not. He seems like a lovely boy."

"He is," Bilbo beamed.

Thorin swallowed then stuck a hand out. "It was lovely to see you again."

"Yes," Bilbo said as he shook Thorin's hand.

They held hands for some time, before Thorin shook his head and let go. “Yes, well. We’ll expect you, Merimas, and Frodo at five pm.” 

With that, he quickly walked away from Bag End and down the drive. Bilbo blinked as he watched Thorin get into a car and drive off.

“Merimas?” Bilbo asked himself in confusion. “Why does Thorin even know his name? And why would I bring him?” Bilbo shook his head. He walked by the entry table and made sure to carefully place the information Thorin gave him on under his keys. “Don’t want to lose that. Now, to make those pancakes.”


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Frodo and Bilbo strolled through town after they had dropped off Sam, Merry, and Pippin at their respective houses. Frodo held onto Bilbo’s hand tightly and hummed to himself.

Just as they passed the post office, they ran into Thorin, literally. Thorin’s mail fluttered to the ground and he turned to scowl, but his face smoothed out when he saw Bilbo and Frodo.

“Oh dear. I’m so sorry,” Bilbo fretted.

Frodo knelt and picked up all the mail and handed back to Thorin shyly. “Here you are, mister.”

“Thank you, Frodo,” Thorin smiled. 

“You know my name?” Frodo asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, your uncle is very fond of you. I hope you enjoyed your birthday.”

“I did! And we’re going to a party tomorrow!”

“Ah, that’s my party.” Thorin bowed slightly and said, “Thorin Oakenshield-Durin, at your service.”

Frodo bowed back. “Frodo Baggins, at yours.”

Bilbo chuckled softly and took Frodo’s hand back in his. “You looked quite put out there, Thorin. Is everything alright?”

“What? Oh, yes. Just some business matters, nothing serious.”

“Good, good.”

They stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Frodo spoke up.

“Do you want to walk with us Mister Thorin?”

“I’m sure he’s far to–” Bilbo began.

“I’d love to,” Thorin cut him off with a small smile. He tucked his mail into a pocket on the inside of his coat and went to Frodo’s other side. “Where do you walk?”

“Around the cemetery, so I can see mum and dad,” Frodo said. He reached out and took Thorin’s hand in his, then smiled up at his uncle. “Now you can swing me!”

Bilbo shook his head fondly. “Always looking out for yourself.”

“Mum and dad used to swing me.”

“Don’t your uncles swing you?” Thorin asked as they began to walk. He lifted Frodo up with Bilbo and swung the young boy up lightly and then put him down.

Frodo giggled. “No. They say I’m too old and Uncle Bilbo can’t swing me on his own.”

Thorin frowned in confusion but said nothing.

The trio walked in silence until they came to the cemetery.

“Uncle, can I go see mum and dad?” Frodo asked.

“Of course, my boy. Thorin and I will be right here.”

As Frodo dashed off, Thorin turned to Bilbo and asked, “Merimas doesn’t take walks with you?”

“No,” Bilbo scoffed. “He never did appreciate nature.”

Thorin hummed and watched Frodo kneel down and sit in between two graves.

“I hadn’t heard they died,” he said softly.

“It was quite sudden,” Bilbo admitted. “No one outside the family knew until the funeral.”

“Do you come here often?”

“Yes, we’ll probably come the day after your party so Frodo can rehash everything that happened. I’m sure he’s telling them how he’s going to get Fili and Kili to meet Merry and Pippin. Then all of Hobshire is doomed!”

Thorin laughed loudly. “Surely it won’t be that bad.”

“Imagine your nephews times four.”

Thorin shuddered.

“Exactly,” Bilbo said with a nod.

“Will you have lunch with me?” Thorin asked suddenly.

“Pardon?”

“You and Frodo, I mean. My cousin works at Bombur’s Cafe and Bakery. It’s usually quite busy, but I’m sure we could get a table. Consider it a birthday gift from me to you.”

“I don’t–”

“However, if you have plans perhaps we could have lunch at a later date?”

“No,” Bilbo rushed out. “We have no plans. Lunch sounds wonderful.” He smiled shyly.

“Wonderful,” Thorin beamed. It dimmed slightly as he said, “As long as Merimas won’t mind?”

Bilbo huffed as his ex was brought up once again. He wondered perhaps if Thorin was interested in Merimas. Bilbo didn’t think that they had met and he doubted Thorin would even _like_ Merimas, but it could explain why Thorin kept bringing him up. “Why should the git mind? He isn’t here.”

Thorin nodded. “Excellent.”

Frodo ran over and flung himself at Bilbo’s legs. “I’m all done!”

“Thorin has invited us to lunch. Are you hungry?”

Frodo beamed. “I’m always hungry, uncle, you know that.”

Bilbo laughed and picked Frodo up. “That’s very true, my lad.”

Frodo leaned in and whispered something in Bilbo’s ear, before hiding his face in his uncle’s shoulder.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said seriously. “Would you allow Frodo to ride on your shoulders? You’re much taller than myself and the poor lad has never been able to see that high. He’d ask himself, but he’s being shy, as you can see.”

“I would be delighted to have Frodo ride on my shoulders,” Thorin replied just as seriously, but his smile was bright and wide.

Frodo turned from Bilbo’s shoulder and held his arms out to Thorin, who took him carefully. With Bilbo’s help, Frodo was soon settled on Thorin’s shoulders.

“Uncle!” he cried. “Everything’s different up here!”

Thorin and Bilbo laughed as they began walking into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested I'm on tumblr: [honeybearbee](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, Thorin and Bilbo are being dumb >:(


	5. Chapter 5

The lunch with Thorin went amazingly well. Frodo fell in love with the café and Thorin’s cousin was just so jolly that he made the whole place feel very homey.

“He’s like a ginger Santa,” Frodo whispered as Bombur walked away after personally taking their order.

Thorin laughed. “He is indeed. I believe he still dresses up as Santa for children at the hospital.”

“But only because Santa can’t come himself,” Frodo said, shooting a questioning glance at his uncle.

“That’s right,” Bilbo agreed as he took a sip of water. “Santa gets very busy around the holidays.”

“I understand it was your birthday yesterday as well Bilbo,” Thorin said as he drank his glass of wine.

“Uh, yes.”

“Uncle Bilbo doesn’t celebrate though. I did make a big card and Sam, Merry, and Pip signed it.”

“Oh,” Thorin said, intrigued. “You don’t like birthdays?”

Bilbo swallowed loudly and fiddled with his napkin. “I stopped celebrating them when I was twenty-five.”

“Ah.” Thorin nodded as if he remembered, which Bilbo highly doubted. “And Merimas didn’t sign it?”

Frodo scowled at Thorin and said snipply, “Why do you keep asking about that jerk?”

Thorin blinked in surprise and looked at Bilbo, who sighed and closed his eyes. “Frodo, you know better than to speak ill of people.”

“But he left you ‘cause he didn’t want kids and you love me more than anything and so he’s a jerk.”

“Ah,” Thorin said again, more happily this time. “I wasn’t aware you and Merimas had broken up.”

“You don’t want to date him do you?” Bilbo asked warily.

Thorin laughed loudly, making some of the other patrons look over at them. Bilbo felt a blush rising on his face, but ignored it.

“No,” Thorin said, wiping his eyes. “I do _not_ want to date Merimas.”

“Good,” Bilbo said with a slight smile on his face. “Good.”

“What’s your party gonna be like?” Frodo spoke up, breaking whatever tension was lingering.

“Well, it’ll be slightly stuffy,” Thorin said as he took another sip of wine. “As it’s mostly adults coming.”

“Oh,” Frodo sighed, looking slightly disappointed.

“Fili and Kili said you had some news to share?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes,” Thorin smiled widely. “Very good news.”

Bilbo worried on his lip and was about to ask what it was, when Bombur came back with their food. As they began eating and Frodo asked Thorin questions about his job, Bilbo decided he could wait until the party just like everyone else.

****

“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo said as he and Bilbo were walking home. They had separated from Thorin after lunch since Thorin had some work that needed to be taken care of.

“Yes, darling?”

“I like Thorin. You should marry him.”

Bilbo’s steps faltered, but he quickly regained his pace. “O-oh?” he stuttered.

“Yes.” Frodo nodded. “Then I can be related to Fili and Kili and so can Merry and Pip and you can be happy.”

“I am happy, my dear boy.”

Frodo looked up and frowned at his uncle seriously. “More happy.”

“Frodo, I’m the happiest I could be,” Bilbo insisted.

“Hmm,” Frodo hummed. “Sometimes you look sad.”

“I–” Bilbo cut himself off, unable to explain why he was sad sometimes. “It has nothing to do with you, though, you know that.”

“I know. I just want you to be happy uncle, you deserve it.”

Bilbo stopped and kneeled down to hug his nephew. “Thank you, darling.” 

Frodo wrapped his arms around Bilbo’s neck and hugged back tightly. Bilbo stood, still holding onto Frodo.

“Now, let’s head home and maybe have some lasagna,” Biblo said cheerily, even though his eyes were slightly watery.

“Yay!” Frodo cheered. He smiled mischievously at Bilbo. “Too bad you aren’t as tall as Thorin!”

Bilbo squawked in mock outrage and tickled his nephew.


	6. Chapter 6

The night of the party quickly approached. Bilbo dressed himself and Frodo in their best clothes and made sure to bring some wine.

“Do you think Thorin will like my card?” Frodo asked as they approached the Durin household.

“I think he’ll love it,” Bilbo assured. He knocked on the door and fixed a bit of Frodo’s hair as they waited for it to open.

“Mister Baggins!”

Bilbo looked up and saw Ori, who worked at the local library. “Ori, a pleasure to see you.”

“Hello, Mister Ori,” Frodo smiled.

“Frodo,” Ori said fondly. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Fili and Kili invited us,” Frodo said. He took off his coat and handed it to Bilbo, who had taken off his own coat. Ori took both and hung them up inside a closet.

“How kind of them. Well, you know everyone here. Dori, Nori, Balin, Dwalin, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur,” Ori listed off. “Gandalf, Legolas, and many more.”

“My, my!” Bilbo exclaimed. “I thought it was a family affair.”

“It is,” Balin said as he came into the hallway. He smiled down and Frodo and pointed towards the kitchen. “Fili and Kili are in there.”

“Is Thorin in there Mister Balin? I’ve got a card for him.”

“I believe he is.” Balin gave Bilbo a strange look as Frodo darted to the kitchen.

“Frodo thought that Thorin would need a ‘Congratulations’ card. I think he just wanted to paint,” Bilbo winked. “Are you related to Thorin?”

“Oh yes,” Balin replied. “Myself, Dwalin, Gloin and Oin are his cousins. Dori, Nori and Ori are distantly, very distant, related and of course related through marriage.”

Bilbo blinked as Ori blushed. “I’m married to Dwalin and Dori and Balin just got engaged.”

“I never knew!” Bilbo cried. “Congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you,” Balin said. He and Ori lead Bilbo into the sitting room. “Bombur married another cousin of ours, Glinda, and so that’s how they are related. Gandalf is an old friend. You of course know Dis and Frerin.” Balin gestured at Thorin’s younger siblings.

“Yes, they were a few years behind me. But how is Legolas related?”

“Ah, well he isn’t yet,” Thorin said from behind them.

Bilbo jumped and spun around, almost dropping the wine. “Oh, bother. Here. I thought it might be appreciated.”

Thorin took the bottle. “It is. Frodo gave me the card. It was very sweet.”

“Frodo loves to give cards.”

Thorin smiled softly, staring at Bilbo. Balin coughed, jolting Thorin out of his daze.

“Perhaps I ought to take this. Nori can open it,” Balin said, as he took the bottle. Ori followed behind Balin, leaving Thorin and Bilbo alone.

“So, Legolas?” Bilbo asked hesitantly. “Last I heard you desperately hated his father.”

“I still do,” Thorin scowled slightly. “However, Fili is head over heels for Legolas. And Legolas returns the affection, so Thranduil and I get along for their sakes.”

Bilbo laughed. He looked around the room and noticed a tall redhead next to Kili. “And who is that?”

“Ah, Kili’s girlfriend and Legolas’ cousin, Tauriel. Next to them is Glinda.”

“I thought Bombur and Glinda had an ungodly amount of children, or so Bofur says.”

Thorin laughed. “That they do, however, the youngest is twelve and they all decided to stay home.”

“I see. You have such a large family.”

“I seem to remember you did as well.”

Bilbo nodded. “Mostly extended. I was an only child, but I have _many_ cousins, just like Frodo. Speaking of, where is the little monster?”

Before Thorin could reply, the front door was opened again and tall, brunette man walked in. Thorin scowled and quickly walked over.

“Talin, why are you here?” he asked angrily. In the background people began to murmur and Bilbo figited. 

“I’m here to see you of course.” Talin leaned in to kiss Thorin’s cheek, but Thorin jerked away.

“No, out.”

“Now, Thorin.” Talin rested a hand on Thorin’s arm.

Bilbo saw Thorin tense and did something unexpected. He marched over to the two men and gently, but firmly, removed Talin’s hand. Then he slipped under Thorin’s arm and smiled up at Talin.

“Hello, Bilbo Baggins. And you are?” he asked politely. Next to him, he felt Thorin tense, but Bilbo ignored him. He could hear Bofur and Nori snickering and he ignored them as well.

“Talin Ronemaker.”

“Thorin never mentioned you,” Biblo smiled sweetly.

Behind them, Dwalin chuckled, but covered it quickly with a cough.

“He never mentioned you either,” Talin glared.

“I don’t see why he should, since he broke up with you.”

“And he’s dating you, is he?”

“Yes.”

Talin scoffed. “ I don’t believe it. Thorin only dates good looking people.”

Someone gasped and Thorin tensed even further. He gripped Bilbo’s shoulder and spun him to face Thorin. Then he leaned down and kissed Bilbo thoroughly. He then pulled away and stared at Talin. “Well?”

Talin huffed and stormed out of the house.

Bilbo blinked dazedly as Thorin turned back to face him. “Thanks,” the side of his mouth quirked up.

“No problem,” Bilbo said softly. “Glad to do it. Anytime.”

Bofur came up and pulled Bilbo way. “Make way for the hero! He needs a drink.”

Bilbo wholeheartedly agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Bilbo and everyone else had a drink in hand, Thorin stepped into the middle of the living room. Bilbo walked around the edges of the people, looking for Frodo.

“I have announcement to make,” he said loudly, making sure his deep voice was heard over the din of people.

“Are you getting married?” Kili asked, snickering.

“No, you brat. As most people know, Erebor Industries wasn’t always in Bree. It began in Erebor, but that bastard Smaug tried to take over the company. All he succeeded in doing was taking the original building.”

Bilbo finally found Frodo sitting under a table. He climbed under as well and asked quietly, “Why are you here, darling?”

“Lots of people,” Frodo muttered. “And that person made Thorin kiss you.”

“I thought you wanted me to marry him?”

“Yeah, but ‘cause you guys wanna not ‘cause some jerkface makes you.”

Bilbo chortled. “All right. Why don’t we come out of here and listen to Thorin, hmm?”

Frodo nodded and they both crawled out from under the table. Bofur saw them and stifled a giggle. Bilbo made a face at his friend. Bofur picked Frodo up and placed the little boy on his shoulders.

Thorin was still talking. “And most everyone in this room knows that my family has been in an ongoing lawsuit against the Smaug family.” He paused, smiling widely and taking in everyone’s face. “I am happy to say that as of a week ago, we won. We have the building back!”

The room erupted into cheers. Even Frodo, although he had no idea what that meant. Bilbo frowned and cocked his head.

“What does that mean for the company?” he asked Bofur.

“It means that the family honor has been restored!” Bofur laughed.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. “I’m serious.”

“It means, Bilbo,” Thorin said from the middle of the room, “that the company shall be moving back to Erebor and so shall I.”

“We all will!” Dis cried happily. She kissed both her brothers and then her sons. Thorin beamed at Bilbo and was drawn away by Balin and Oin so he could explain in more detail.

“Oh,” Bilbo said softly, mostly to himself.

“Does this mean you’ll leave?” Frodo asked sadly. He tugged on Bofur’s hair lightly.

“Aye, but not for a long while yet.” Bofur put Frodo down and continued, “Bif and I will have a sale since we can’t pack up everything. Perhaps you’ll get some things.” He winked and walked over to his cousin.

Frodo grabbed Bilbo’s hand and squeezed. Bilbo squeezed back and asked, “Do you want to find Fili and Kili?”

Frodo shook his head. “Want to go home,” he said as he buried his face in Bilbo’s leg.

“Okay. I’ll just say you aren’t feeling well. Why don’t you go sit next to Ori while I say our farewells and gather our coats?”

Frodo nodded and shuffled over to Ori, who cuddled the boy close. Bilbo sighed and made his way into the kitchen, where he last saw Fili and Kili heading. He found them talking quietly with their significant others.

“Ah, excuse me?” Bilbo asked. “May I speak to Fili and Kili for a moment?”

“Of course Mister Baggins,” Legolas said. “Tauriel and I need a refill anyway.” He kissed Fili on the head and waited while Kili dipped Tauriel for a kiss. 

Bilbo made sure they left before turning to the Durin boys. “I can’t believe I’m actually asking this, but could you pick up Frodo from school tomorrow. He gets out at three. I’m just swamped with work and desperately need to get it done. His friend, Sam, and his cousins, Merry and Pippin, will be with him. I’ll talk to their parents, but I’m sure they’d be grateful if you two could keep the four of them occupied for a few hours.”

“Why Bilbo,” Fili said, smiling broadly. “We’d love too. Wouldn’t we, Kili?”

Kili nodded, but then asked, “I thought you didn’t ever want us to meet Merry and Pippin. Frodo said so.” He waggled his eyebrows, indicating he was just joking.

Bilbo had the decency to blush slightly. “Well, yes. I mean four of you troublemakers running around is enough to make anyone pause!”

Fili and Kili laughed. 

“And anyway, since you two are leaving Hobshire, perhaps Merry and Pippin will calm down some,” Bilbo continued. “Now I must find Thorin, Frodo is feeling a bit ill, so we’re going to go home.”

“Aw,” they said at the same time. Bilbo smiled and hugged them both.

“I shall see you tomorrow when you come to drop Frodo off.”

They nodded and waved as Bilbo left the kitchen. He grabbed their coats and then began looking for Thorin. He found him talking with Dwalin and Ori. Frodo had his eyes closed and was leaning against Ori.

“Frodo fell asleep,” Ori said quietly.

“He isn’t feeling well,” Bilbo replied. He knew Frodo was feigning sleep, but didn’t say anything. “I should get him home, so he can be ready for school tomorrow. He has show and tell and he won’t want to miss that.”

Thorin nodded, though he was frowning slightly. “It’s still early.”

“Ah, well, sick little boys always come first,” Bilbo said tightly. He shook Frodo lightly. “Frodo, my boy, put your coat on so we can leave.”

Frodo nodded groggily. He was soon buttoned up and scooped into his uncle’s arms. Thorin walked Bilbo and Frodo to the front door. He opened it and stood on the stoop with them.

“Thank you for coming and thank you for the card, Frodo.”

Frodo smiled slightly, but hid his head in Bilbo’s shoulder. Bilbo chuckled.

“I had fun, except for your ex. He was unpleasant. And I am happy that you got your building back.”

“Thank you. The Arkenstone Building has been in my family for generations. It’ll be nice to have it back. I do apologize for Talin and for kissing you.”

Bilbo laughed nervously. “Oh don’t worry about that. As long as we chased him off.”

“At least for now,” Thorin laughed. He hesitated before leaning down and kissing Bilbo’s cheek. Then he fled back into the house.

Bilbo blinked as the door swung shut. “Well, that was unexpected.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, after Frodo had left for school and before Bilbo could even shower, his doorbell rang. Bilbo sighed and stomped towards the door.

“Lobelia, if that’s you,” Bilbo ranted. “I will shove your umbrella–” He cut himself off as he swung the door open and saw Thorin instead of his cousin. “Oh, sorry, Thorin.”

“I take it you and Lobelia are still fighting?” Thorin asked, amused.

“Uh, yes.” Bilbo frowned as he wondered how Thorin knew he had always fought with Lobelia. “Oh! Do come in. I was just about to shower, but that can wait a bit.”

“Ah, sorry,” Thorin said awkwardly as he stepped in. He followed Bilbo into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“Not a problem. Tea?”

“Sure.” Thorin looked at the table and fidgeted with a doily before saying. “I want to apologize for last night.”

Bilbo fumbled with the teapot. “Oh?”

“Talin is just an asshole and I shouldn’t have let him anger me into kissing you.”

“Well, it’s not like it was a hardship,” Bilbo joked as he poured the tea.

Thorin whipped his head up to stare at Bilbo. “What?”

“I mean, you are a good kisser and well. To tell you the truth, I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you.” Bilbo blushed furiously as he sat across from Thorin, sipping his tea.

Thorin stared at Bilbo, before blinking and asking, “Do you want to go out?”

“What?”

“Like on a date?”

“I. Yes,” Bilbo said, smiling slightly. Then he frowned. “But you’re leaving.”

“Not for sometime,” Thorin said. 

“Frodo is already upset about everyone leaving, I won’t add more sadness to his life.”

“Just because we’re moving doesn’t mean we can’t see each other. It’s only an hour drive to Erebor.”

Bilbo sipped his tea. “Okay. One date and we’ll see how things go.”

“Great!” Thorin smiled widely.

Bilbo smiled back and took another sip of tea.

****

At seven pm, the door to Bag End flung open and Frodo came running into Bilbo’s study. Bilbo smiled, but hid it as he turned to face Frodo.

“Young man, what have I told you about the door?” Bilbo asked mock sternly.

Frodo froze. “To shut it? But Fili and Kili are coming inside and I had to tell you. They picked me, Merry, Pippin, and Sam up from school and oh my god Uncle Bilbo. They took us to Bifur and Bofur’s toy shop and then to Bombur’s cafe for food. Then we went to the park and they chased and, Uncle Bilbo it was so much fun!” Frodo cried and threw himself at Bilbo.

Bilbo caught him and laughed. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“But they’re leaving,” Frodo said softly into Bilbo’s chest.

“Erebor isn’t that far away,” Bilbo replied. He heard a scuffle and looked up to see Fili and Kili shoving each other. “Boys.”

“Sorry, Bilbo,” Fili said. He knelt down and motioned to Frodo. Frodo pulled away from Bilbo and flung himself into Fili’s arms. 

Kili knelt down next to them. “Bilbo is right. Erebor isn’t that far away at all. We can come see you and you can come see us!”

Fili grinned cheekily and continued, “Yeah and besides our Uncle’s are going on a date, so we’ll see each other a lot more!”

Frodo turned back to Bilbo, his eyes wide. “Is it true, Uncle Bilbo?”

“Yes,” Bilbo said. “Thorin is going to take me out in a few days. Perhaps Fili and Kili can look after you then?”

“Of course!” cried Kili.

Frodo cheered, and so did Fili and Kili. Bilbo laughed and shook his head. Perhaps things would work out for the best.

****

“Look,” Talin said as he sipped on a coffee. “I want Thorin back, he’s worth far more now than he was before. The only way for that to happen is for Bilbo to be out of the picture.” He reached out and touched the other person’s hand. “Besides once I get back with Thorin, you can toss aside Bilbo, and we can be together and spend all of Thorin’s money.” Talin smiled gleefully at the idea.

Across the table Merimas Fleam smiled along with Talin. “You have a deal, my love!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun!!!


	9. Chapter 9

The night of Bilbo’s date with Thorin wasn’t exactly going as planned. Thorin and Bilbo sat across from each other at Bombur’s restaurant, eating silently.

 _And sullenly on Thorin’s part,_ Bilbo thought meanly. He bit down hard on a piece of bread and glared at Thorin.

It had all started an hour ago at Bag End. The door had rung, and Bilbo answered, thinking it was Thorin being early. Instead it was Merimas of all the people.

“What are you doing here?” Bilbo asked flatly. He was sorely tempted to slam the door in the man’s face.

“I wanted to talk,” Merimas replied softly.

“About what?”

“About us.”

“There is no us,” Bilbo said viciously. He was about to tell Merimas to bugger off, when he spied Lobelia across the street. She was staring at them. Bilbo sighed. “Come inside.”

Merimas smiled and walked in. He took his coat off and hung it up. Just as he turned to Bilbo, Frodo rounded the corner.

“That’s not Fili, Kili or Thorin,” the boy said, his smile dropping.

“This is Merimas,” Bilbo sighed.

“Oh,” Frodo scowled. “The jerk.”

Merimas jerked in shock and scowled back at Frodo. “Don’t be rude.”

“You aren’t my uncle,” Frodo glared. He moved swiftly to Bilbo’s side and hung onto his hand.

“I hope to be.”

“What?” Bilbo asked in shock. “No, no, no. I don’t think so. You _left_ when Frodo was given to me and now you’ve changed your mind? I don’t bloody think so. You can fuck right off.” Bilbo grabbed Merimas’ jacket, opened the front door, and shoved Merimas out. “And don’t come back!”

“Bilbo!” Merimas cried.

Behind him, Thorin, Fili and Kili had just pulled up and exited their car. Thorin frowned and marched up to them.

“What’s going on here?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Merimas said quickly. “I was just leaving.” He turned and jogged down Bilbo’s walkway and out into the street.

Bilbo muttered as he watched Merimas go. “Come in, come in,” he said. Fili and Kili squeezed past their uncle, grabbed Frodo and ran towards the back of Bag End. Thorin crossed his arms and glared at Bilbo.

“I thought you had broken up.”

“We have,” Bilbo said exasperated.

“Then why was he here?”

“To try to get back in my good graces. I don’t bloody think so.”

“He seemed awfully familiar with you.”

Bilbo turned to glare at Thorin. “Of course he was you idiot. We dated. And you have no cause to be jealous, since this is our first date.” Bilbo went back inside, grabbed his coat, and shouted, “I’m leaving now Frodo.”

Frodo darted around a corner and crashed into Bilbo. Bilbo grunted, but kept steady. “Have fun, uncle.”

“I will and make sure Fili and Kili don’t burn the house down.”

“Oi!” he heard the two shout. Bilbo snorted and turned to Thorin, who had a small smile on his face. For a moment, Bilbo forgot he was annoyed at Thorin.

“Shall we?” asked Thorin.

“Yes.” Bilbo kissed Frodo and waved as he shut the door.

In the car, they sat silently all the way to the café. Once inside, they sat silently until they ordered. Then Thorin messed it all up by saying, “Merimas shouldn’t come around anymore.”

Bilbo glared. “I can’t stop him. Besides it’s the first time he has come by Bag End since he left. He didn’t leave anything behind, so why should he?”

“Then you should tell him off!”

“I won’t make a scene,” Bilbo hissed. He sat back and took a sip of water. Since then, the air was tense between them and they ate in silence.

Finally, Thorin sighed and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Bilbo pressed.

“For being a jealous jackass.”

“I still don’t see why’d you be jealous. It’s not like you’ve been in love with me since secondary,” Bilbo laughed lightly.

Bilbo was surprised to see Thorin flush. He fumbled with a glass of wine before he said, “It was actually since year 5 of primary.”

“I’m sorry?” Bilbo asked in shock.

“It was your hair,” Thorin continued. “It was so...curly and then you smiled and I. Well, my heart sort of fluttered.”

Bilbo felt his heart flutter just then. He swallowed and admitted, “I’ve loved you since year 5 as well.”

Thorin blinked. “What did I do?”

“You pushed that bully Dain away from me.”

“Dain is my cousin.”

“Oh, but he was picking on me and you came over and shoved him away. Then I believe you and Dwalin protected me for the rest of lunch time.”

“Ah. So it seems we’ve much more in common than we thought,” Thorin smirked.

“Yes.”

Dinner passed much more smoothly after the revelations, with conversation flowing rapidly.


	10. Chapter 10

Since that first date, Bilbo and Thorin had gone on many more. Currently they, along with Frodo, Fili, and Kili, were at the Bree County Zoo. Frodo rode atop Kili’s shoulders as the brothers showed him the lions.

“Are Fili and Kili really adults?” Bilbo asked with a laugh.

“So they say,” Thorin said wryly. “But it is nice to see them so carefree. It was harder on them when they were younger.”

Bilbo looked at Thorin questioningly. 

“Dis and her husband had moved back to Erebor, but then Vili died and they moved back here. They were very confused as to why they couldn’t go home.” Thorin growled, “We think Smaug had Vili’s car tampered with, but there was no proof.”

“That’s awful!” Bilbo cried. He laid a hand on Thorin’s arm. “Is it safe now?”

Thorin nodded. “Yes. The police raided Smaug’s headquarters and he is now awaiting trial and unlikely to get off.”

“That’s wonderful. And this is why you can go back to Erebor?”

“Indeed. I’m just lucky his HQ wasn’t in the Arkenstone.”

Bilbo hummed. He was then pleasantly surprised when Thorin kissed the top of his head. He snuggled close to Thorin and watched as their nephews ran around the park.

****

It had only been a few weeks, but Bilbo and Thorin’s relationship seemed to be smooth sailing. Bilbo should have known it was too good to last. He and Frodo were on their way to Thorin’s house for a family dinner. As they pulled up to the house, Bilbo saw Talin leaving the house.

Frodo scowled. “Jerk.”

Bilbo sighed and rolled his eyes. He was unable to break Frodo of saying that word. _At least it isn’t something worse, like I’ve heard Fili and Kili say,_ he thought as he got out of the car. Frodo was already out and marching up to the front door.

“Oh for,” Bilbo cried as he rushed after his nephew. “Frodo, you just can’t go marching off.”

“But I want to see Uncle Thorin!” the boy yelled back. He pushed Talin aside, making the man stumble and threw himself at Thorin. “Hello, Uncle.”

“Hello, Frodo,” Thorin smiled in amusement. He smiled at Bilbo as he approached and kissed him soundly. “You remember Talin.”

“No, I don’t,” Bilbo said mildly, holding out a hand. He dropped it when Talin crossed his arms and glared.

Thorin snorted.

“I’m going inside, Uncles,” Frodo said. At their nod, he ran inside, shedding his jacket as he went.

“I swear that boy had manners before he meet your nephews,” Bilbo sighed sadly.

Thorin laughed loudly. “I’m sure he’s taught them some. Anyway, Talin, it has _not_ been a pleasure. Please leave.”

“I’ll be back, Thorin,” Talin smiled seductively.

“No, you won’t,” Bilbo said sternly. Thorin placed an arm around Bilbo’s waist and watched quietly. “Thorin told me about you, and I know you just want him for his money. I’ve also been told that you’ve been seen at Butterbeer Inn with Merimas. So whatever you two are planning, it stops now.”

“Indeed,” Thorin drawled. “If it does not, I will bring legal action against the both of you.”

Talin huffed and stormed off. Thorin waved politely as his ex-boyfriend drove off.

“Very galant, my dear Bilbo,” Thorin said. He smiled and kissed Bilbo once more.

“Yes, well,” Bilbo sniffed. “Someone had too.”

****

“It’s not that I don’t like Bombur’s pastries,” Fili told Bilbo after dinner. He had said he couldn’t wait to get back to Erebor and have his favorite pastries, which he imported into Bree. He had inadvertently insulted Bombur and was now trying to explain. “It’s just that Mevna’s cookies are the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Bilbo chuckled. “It’s not me you have to convince.”

Fili sighed. He and Bilbo were doing the dishes. “I know. Bombur will agree with me once we get to Erebor.”

“And how is Legolas doing with that? You mentioned he goes to school near Rivendell.”

“Yeah, but he’s going to transfer to Erebor Uni as soon as he can,” Fili grinned.

“That’s wonderful,” Bilbo replied, trying not to think of when Thorin would have to leave.

“Uncle Bilbo,” Frodo said from behind them. “Uncle Thorin wants to talk to you.”

“I can finish up here. Frodo, send me Ori and the three of us shall make short work of these dishes!”

Frodo smiled and nodded. Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

“What? Even I know Kili and I would make a mess.” 

Bilbo shook his head and left the kitchen. He spotted Dis, who directed him to Thorin’s office. He knocked on the door and was mildly surprised to find Balin answering.

“Ah, I was just leaving,” Balin said. “Dori wants to catch a late night movie and who am I to deny him?”

Bilbo smiled. “Have a good time.”

“Oh, I shall,” Balin said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Bilbo muffled a laugh when he heard Thorin groan. 

“Ignore him, and come inside, please,” Thorin said.

Bilbo waved at Balin and shut the door behind him. “What did you want to see me about?”

Thorin led Bilbo to a chair and sat across from him. He seemed very nervous. Bilbo felt his throat dry up.

“Did you want to break up with me?” he asked quietly.

“No!” Thorin said loudly. “No. I wanted. I’m just nervous.”

“I can see that,” Bilbo commented snarkily.

“Hush. I haven’t asked this to anyone before, but I just know you should be the one I ask. I feel it in my bones and down into my soul.”

Bilbo held his breath as Thorin got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

“Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, cliffhanger >:D
> 
> And I've put 12 chapters, but it might be 13 depending on how long the next chapter gets.


	11. Chapter 11

Bilbo hesitated, “Uh…”

Thorin frowned deeply. “I mean it.”

“I know you do, I just wasn’t expecting this.”

Thorin gave Bilbo the box and watched as he opened it. Inside was a plain gold band. Bilbo cocked his head.

“I figured you wouldn’t like any ornamentation.”

“I don’t,” Bilbo murmured as he took the ring out of the box. On the inside was inscribed “T/B + F, F, K”. Bilbo laughed. “You couldn’t leave out our nephews.”

“Closest things we’ll have to sons,” Thorin smiled hopefully.

Bilbo sighed and put the ring back in the box. “I can’t, Thorin, not now. I’m sorry.”

Thorin stood stiffly and snactched the box from Bilbo. “And why not?”

“You’re moving to Erebor.”

“You’d come with me!”

“I like living in Hobshire! My job is here! Frodo grew up here!”

“You could commute.”

“So could you!”

“I need to live in my family home!” Thorin shouted.

“And so do I!” Bilbo shouted back.

They stood staring at each other for awhile, before the office door opened and Dwalin stuck his head in. 

“Everything all right?” he asked.

“Bilbo was just leaving,” Thorin said coldly.

“That’s it!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Just because I said no, you’re breaking up with me. We’ve only been dating for a few months, Thorin! We haven’t even properly lived together.”

“We would have done,” Thorin growled.

“Ugh,” Bilbo groaned. He threw his hands up in the air.

“We love each other,” Thorin insisted. “Everything would have worked out fine.”

“I see you using past tense, Thorin. And you don’t know that, we could have a huge fight over...oranges and then what would happen.”

“Frodo’s allergic to citrus. You’d never have oranges.”

Bilbo scowled. “That isn’t the point! I think we should date for long than a few months before you propose!”

Dwalin, who was still standing in the doorway griped, “You asked him tonight? Did you even tell him?”

“I was going to after he said yes,” Thorin frowned.

“Tell me what?” Bilbo asked with a glare as he turned to look at Dwalin.

“We’re moving to Erebor in a three days,” Dwalin said, when it became clear Thorin wouldn’t speak.

Bilbo's face turned red with anger. He rounded on Thorin and shouted, “And you asked me to marry you? No, no! Perhaps it’s better we break up now, if that’s how you’re going to be!” He walked away from Thorin, pushed past Dwalin and yelled, “Frodo! Get your things, we’re leaving.”

Frodo came, his coat in hand, and eyes wide. Bilbo helped Frodo put his coat on.

“You don’t have to leave,” Ori said quietly.

“Well, I do. Since Thorin and I broke up and you are all leaving in a few days. Please do come visit us sometimes, Frodo will miss you all terribly.” Bilbo gathered Frodo into his arms and quickly left the house before anyone could stop him again.

It wasn’t until they were inside Bag End, that Bilbo broke down and cried. Frodo cried with him.

****

Exactly ten days after Bilbo and Thorin broke up, Frodo came home sniffiling. He had been visiting with Fili and Kili, who were finishing packing up their old house. He ran to Bilbo, who was in the kitchen and buried his face in Bilbo’s trousers. 

Bilbo put down his cooking and scooped up Frodo and took him into the living room, where they cuddled on the couch. “What’s the matter, my dear boy?”

“I hate Fili and Kili!” Frodo wailed.

“Whatever for?” Bilbo asked in confusion. He was fairly certain the boys had parted on good company.

“They said it was right what Uncle Thorin did and I said it wasn’t. Sam, Merry, and Pippin agreed with me and we got into a fight.”

Bilbo didn’t quite know what to say. “Did you win?” he eventually asked.

“Of course we did,” Frodo scowled up at his uncle.

Bilbo smothered a laugh and asked, “What happened next?”

“Kili said the whole family has picked sides! Dis, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur agree with you, while Nori, Gloin, Oin, Fili, and Kili agree with Thorin! It’s madness!” Frodo repeated.

“That family is ridiculous,” Bilbo sighed. He kissed Frodo’s head. “That doesn’t explain why you hate Fili and Kili. Did they say something mean?”

Frodo sniffled again. “They said that I wouldn’t have liked it in Erebor ‘cause I’m just a baby.”

“That does sound a little mean,” Bilbo said with a scowl. He shook his head and smiled. “Why don’t you put on your pjs and I’ll make us some hot cocoa?”

“Okay Uncle Bilbo!”

As Frodo went off, Bilbo picked up the phone and called Balin. “Hello, Balin,” he said politely.

“Ah, yes hello,” Balin replied evasively.

“I take it Thorin is there.”

“You’d be correct.”

“Hmmph,” Bilbo sniffed. “Yes, well, please tell Fili and Kili not to contact Frodo or myself anymore.”

There was stunned silence on the other end. “Why ever not?” Balin asked incredulously.

“I won’t have them pick on my beloved nephew and make him cry,” Bilbo hissed. He composed himself as he saw Frodo out of the corner of his eye. “Thank you, I’ll talk to you soon.” He hung up and turned to Frodo. “Marshmallows or none?”

“Always marshmallows Uncle Bilbo, jeez!”

Bilbo laughed. “My mistake! Come, you can help me!”

Frodo cheered and they went into the kitchen.

****

Balin blinked down at his phone. Then he frowned. “This has gone on long enough,” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it 13 chapters 'cause I felt it was getting too long.
> 
> Another cliffhanger!? Don't worry, it'll be resolved soon :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do let me know if you see any typos/mistakes.

“Who was that, dear?” asked Dori as he set the table. 

Balin’s eyes flicked to Thorin who was standing in the hallway speaking with Fili and Kili.

“Ah,” Dori said. He glowered at his dishes before looking up at Balin. “Perhaps it’s time to end this nonsense.”

“Just what I was thinking, my love.”

Dori beamed and Balin couldn’t help but kiss him. Nori and Ori made gagging sounds from the kitchen.

“Oh, shut up,” Dori said to his brothers as he pulled away. “I’ve seen Ori and Dwalin to worse.”

“Aye,” Balin said with a laugh as his brother squawked in dismay. “But enough teasing for now, I must speak with Thorin.”

Thorin winced when he heard that.

Balin nodded. “Yes, you won’t like it at all. Let’s go into my study.”

“I feel as if I’m going to be scolded by my headmaster,” Thorin mumbled as he and Balin walked into the study.

Balin walked to his desk and sat down. “That’s exactly what it’s going to be like. Sit,” Balin commanded as he pointed at a chair on the other side of his desk.

Thorin slumped back in the chair, crossed his arms and sulked. “What?”

Balin sighed. “This is like you’re sixteen and in trouble again. You need to fix whatever left of a relationship you had with Bilbo.”

“Why?”

“Apparently, Fili and Kili hurt Frodo’s feelings and Bilbo is thoroughly unpleased.”

“They did what?” Thorin rumbled. His hands clenched into fists and he stood.

Balin waved a hand. “I’ll talk to them. You get over yourself, realize Bilbo was right, and _fix this._ ”

“He wasn’t right though!” Thorin shouted.

“You know he was. Yes, you’ve both been in love with each other forever, but you only dated for a few months. How long was I in love with Dori before asking him to date me, let alone marry me?”

“Ages,” Thorin grumbled.

“Exactly. We had other issues in our way, but Bilbo.” Balin sighed again. “You know how much Bilbo has lost, and poor Frodo. I don’t blame Bilbo for wanting to take it slow.”

This time Thorin sighed as he rested his head on the back of the chair. “I’ve lost much too.”

“Yes, I know lad, but you want to hoard everything you love and keep it close to you, while Bilbo wants to make sure it won’t leave.”

“Why must you make so much sense?” Thorin groaned as he stood.

Balin smiled, “I get wisdom in my old age.”

Thorin laughed and opened the door. “I’ll make things better, Balin, but I don’t know if I can fix it.”

“Do your best. Oh, and send in Fili and Kili please,” Balin said loudly. He chuckled as he heard twin groans.

“Good luck, boys!” Thorin called out as he left the house. He needed to see Bilbo right away.

****

It was late at night as Bilbo made his way to the front door, where a loud pounding was coming from. He had every intention of telling the person off. He swung the door opened and paused as he came face to face with Thorin. Bilbo slammed the door shut.

“Who was it Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo asked sleepily as he came stumbling out of his room.

“Bilbo, please,” Thorin begged from the other side of the door.

“Uncle Thorin!” Frodo cried happily.

Bilbo sighed and opened the door again. Thorin slid in and picked up Frodo. He held the young boy close.

“I’ve missed you Uncle Thorin, even if you were wrong,” Frodo murmured into Thorin’s shoulder.

Thorin snorted in amusement, while Bilbo didn’t even bother to hide his smile. “I’ve missed you too, Frodo.”

“Let’s put you to bed, munchkin,” Bilbo said lightly.

Frodo tightened his grip on Thorin and said, “No, Uncle Thorin.”

“Okay,” Thorin replied. He walked past Bilbo and went to Frodo’s room. Once there, he placed Frodo in bed and kissed him gently on the forehead. “Good night, little one.”

“Nngh,” Frodo mumbled into his pillow.

Bilbo shut the door quietly behind Thorin and led him into the kitchen. “What can I do for you at this time of night?” He began bustling about and making tea.

Thorin hesitated, before squaring his shoulders and saying, “I’ve come to apologize.”

“For Fili and Kili?”

“No, those brats can do it themselves. I’ve come to apologize for my actions. I do desperately want to marry you, but I know you aren’t ready.”

Bilbo sat down and stared at Thorin. “What made you change your mind?”

“Balin. He said, while we had both lost people dear to use, we went about keeping new people in different ways. I hoard those I love close to me, while you do your best to make sure they never leave.”

“Wily, old bastard,” Bilbo muttered.

“Less of the old,” Thorin joked. He sat across from Bilbo and placed his hands on the table.

Bilbo chuckled, then sighed heavily. “Yes, I suppose Balin is right. I want to make sure everything is stable before rushing off on the next adventure.”

“And I just want you with me always.”

Bilbo reached out and took one of Thorin’s hands. “Even if we live apart, I’ll always be with you. I love you, you moron.”

Thorin smiled brilliantly. Bilbo smiled back, but rolled his eyes as the teapot choose that moment to go off.

“We have to discuss this more, you do realize,” Bilbo said as he poured the tea.

“I’m not doing anything for the rest of the night,” Thorin said casually.

Bilbo gave him a look. “You’re just lucky I don’t have work.”

Thorin smiled again. “We’ll need paper, I think.”

“You’re also lucky I’m a writer and always keep paper handy,” Bilbo said as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from a kitchen drawer. “Now, let’s begin. Pros and cons.”

They talked long into the night and Frodo found them the next morning, curled up on the sofa together. He did a little dance and threw himself on top of his uncle’s cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this Balin comes from the new trailer where Balin is having none of Thorin's shit regarding Bilbo.
> 
> One more chapter oh my god.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I'm unsure about the ending, but anything I tried to add looked forced so this is how it stands! Thanks for sticking with me for this! :D And I'm hard at work on my other fics! *kisses and hugs*

_Four years later_

“Frodo, do you have everything you need?” Bilbo called out as he packed up some of his books. He had acquired some newer ones and needed room on his shelves.

“Yes, Uncle!” Twelve year old Frodo came into the study. “I’ve been ready for weeks!”

Bilbo laughed lightly. “Yes, I’m sure you have been.” He sighed. “Look at you. Already in year seven.”

“Don’t get maudlin, Uncle.”

“And using such big words!” Bilbo teased.

Frodo stuck his tongue out. “When is Uncle Thorin getting here?”

“Soon. Now, you behave with Fili and Kili. I expect Sam will keep you out of trouble. I’ll never know why I agreed to let those two chaperone you and Sam.”

“Because Legolas and Tauriel are coming along.”

“Oh yes, the sensible ones.”

Frodo giggled. Then the doorbell rang. 

“Go on,” Bilbo shooed Frodo out of the study.

Frodo ran to the door and threw it open. “Sam!” he cried in dismay. “I’m not ready!”

“You look fine to me, Frodo,” Sam said shyly.

Frodo blushed and pulled his friend inside as he saw his other uncle and cousins coming up the pathway. “Just wait here and don’t let Uncle Thorin bully you.”

“I’ll make sure he won’t,” Bilbo said.

“You’re just as bad!” Frodo yelled as he ran to his room.

Bilbo chuckled and kissed Thorin as he came inside. “We’ve been ordered to leave Sam alone.”

Thorin cast a glance at Sam, who waved nervously. “H-hello, Thorin.”

“Sam, just treat Frodo well is all I ask,” Thorin said.

Sam nodded. “I will.”

“You got off easy!” Fili exclaimed. “Ask Legolas what Uncle Thorin said to him.”

“And where are your better halves?” Bilbo asked.

“Working. They’ll meet us there,” Kili replied. “Thranduil is keeping them busy on purpose I suspect.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes as all the Durins scowled at the mention of Thranduil. Just then, Frodo came back and took Sam’s hand.

“Let’s go before the real roasting starts!” he said as he pulled Sam out the door.

Fili and Kili laughed and followed the two boys, wishing their uncles a good night. Thorin and Bilbo watched them go fondly.

“They grow up too fast,” Bilbo murmured as he leaned against Thorin.

“I know.” He kissed Bilbo’s head and turned them inside. “I’m starving! What is for dinner?”

“Take out if you aren’t careful,” Bilbo said snarkily as Thorin shut the door.

****

After dinner, as they sat in the sitting room enjoying an after dinner drink, Thorin shifted and reached into his pocket. Bilbo swallowed his drink and coughed. Thorin looked at him in concern.

“Went down the wrong pipe,” he choked out. He watched as Thorin pulled out a piece of paper. “What’s that?”

“Ah, the number of a client. I forgot I had to make a quick call. I’ll just grab my cell and do it outside.”

“No, no, use the bedroom if you don’t want to be disturbed. Some dastardly Tooks might be outside waiting to cause trouble.”

Thorin laughed as he stood. Bilbo watched him go and sighed. He was half hoping Thorin would propose again, but he didn’t think his lover would. Dis once mentioned Thorin rarely did things twice if rejected. It was some time before Thorin came back and Bilbo began to worry.

“Everything all right?” Bilbo asked.

“Hmm. Oh, yes, yes. The client was still working and had a few questions.” Thorin cleared his throat awkwardly. “I have a question actually.”

“Oh yes?”

“I’ve asked this before, in haste, but I think perhaps I’ll get a better response.” He slowly dropped to one knee, giving Bilbo plenty of time to react. When Bilbo did nothing but stare in shock, Thorin held out the same box from all those years ago and asked once again, “Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, will you marry me?”

There was silence and Thorin’s face fell. Finally, Bilbo managed a strangled, “Yes.” 

Thorin’s smile lit up the room. He opened the box and took out the ring. “It’s the same one, so I hope it still fits.”

“It’ll be perfect,” Bilbo whispered as Thorin slid the ring on his finger. Bilbo coughed and wiped at his face. “I hope the wedding ring is just as plain.”

“Perhaps,” Thorin smirked as he knelt in front of Bilbo. They kissed passionately, but Bilbo pulled back.

“Why did you ask again? Dis said you never would.”

“Ah, that was a trick.”

“A trick?”

Thorin sighed and shifted on his knees. “Dis had a plan to see if you were interested in marriage and she said you were, so here I am. Could we move to the couch? Your floors aren’t nice on my knees.”

“Oh yes!” They went over to the couch and cuddled. Bilbo played with his ring and asked, “What about Frodo?”

“Luckily his school sits right in between Erebor and Hobshire, so that will cause no problems as we move.”

Bilbo frowned and looked up at Thorin. “Move?”

“Well, I went over our Pro and Con list from four years ago, and many of the points still stand. However, I will admit a certain fondness for Hobshire and would not be adverse to spending half the year here, if we could spend half the year in Erebor,” Thorin explained.

Bilbo bit his lip as he mulled it over. “I think that’s quite acceptable.” He grinned up at Thorin. “As long as Frodo won’t be uprooted too much.”

Thorin shook his head. “No. That was my main concern.” He paused before saying, “And I think when I retire, we could live out our days happily in Bag End.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Bilbo said as he blinked back tears.

“Though that does mean leaving the company in the hands of Fili and Kili.”

“Well, don’t retire right away!” Bilbo laughed.

“I shan’t!” Thorin chuckled. He leaned down to kiss Bilbo once more. They stayed on the couch for sometime. When Frodo, Fili and Kili came back, they all saw the ring on Bilbo’s finger, cheered, and then they jumped on their uncles in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr [honeybearbee](http://honeybearbee.tumblr.com) and a twitter @honeybearbee where i regularly talk about fandom stuff.


End file.
